youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabohontas
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof a Parody of "Pocahontas" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Pocahontas - Sabrina (Sabrina the Animated Series) *John Smith - Goof Max (A Goofy Movie) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jafar (Aladdin) *Meeko - Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Flit - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Percy - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Chief Powhatan - Professor owl (Adventure In Music Melody & Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Woodpecker (Scrambled Eggs Peterkin) *and more Movie Used *Pocahontas (1995) Footage Cartoon Footage *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Scrambled Eggs Peterkin Disney Footage *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Adventure in Music and Melody: Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *"The Virginia Company" - Chorus (plays in the intro) *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays during the storm and when Goof Max rescues Squidward) *"The Virginia Company (Reprise)" - Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays after Goof Max rescues Squidward) *"Steady As The Beating Drum (Main Title)" - Chorus (plays during the Main Title) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Wallace and Sultan have a chat) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Sabrina Spellman is seen) *09 - Flight of the Mosquito (Rayman 1) (plays when Dexter's Mom has a chat with Sabrina Spellman) *44 - Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Sabrina Spellman and Dexter's Mom dive in and go swimming with Salem and Archimedes) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when a meeting begins with Professor Owl, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Archimedes, and Dexter's Mom) *"Steady As the Beating Drum (Reprise)" - Russell Means (plays when Professor Owl shows Sabrina Spellman the sea) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Sabrina Spellman is given a reward) *"Just Around The Riverbend" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Sabrina Spellman sails along the river with Salem and Archimedes) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Sabrina Spellman, Salem, and Archimedes are alone and meet up with Granny) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (plays when Mrs. Woodpecker sings to Sabrina Spellman) *26 - Rocking up the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when the ship approaches and arrives at its goal) *38 - Deep in the Caves (Rayman 1) (plays when the characters go to find the gold) *40 - Lurking in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Professor Owl begins to tell the story) *The Great Gate and Native Fortress (Crash Bandicoot 1) (plays when a special mission is about to begin) *Hurricos (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Jafar and his guards arrive to make a new town) *Classroom Chaos (Cut) (Crash Bandicoot 5: Crash Twinsanity) (plays when Max pursues Salem and Archimedes in every scene) *"Mine, Mine, Mine" - David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson & Chorus (plays when the work begins and finishes to start a new town) *Carrot Henge Mystery and Forgotten Woods (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Max Goof is lost) *Training (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Max Goof and Sabrina Spellman meet each other) *Visitors From Outer Space (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Jafar orders his minions to arm themselves) *Cookie Race (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when the war begins) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) (plays when Jafar tells Squidward Tentacles to find Max Goof) *Toy Palace (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays at the village when Professor Owl warns everyone about the savages coming) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Sabrina Spellman and Max Goof have a talk) *"Colors of the Wind" - Judy Kuhn (plays when Sabrina Spellman, Max Goof, Salem, and Archimedes sing) *Toasty (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Dr. Robotnik's guards have a talk) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Puss in Boots informs Jafar that he is okay) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) (plays when Chip and Dale listen to some music) *Count Dooku (Calm) (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (plays when Jafar gets a plan and tells his minions to arm themselves) *Skelos Badlands (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Dexter's Mom tells Sabrina Spellman not to go off on her own all the time) *Buzz's Dungeon (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Dexter's Mom tries to talk with Sabrina Spellman and goes to warn everyone) *Summer Forest (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Max Goof and Sabrina Spellman meet again) *21 - Fear of Heights (Rayman 1) (plays when Starkiller enters to find Sabrina Spellman and finds and chats with Dexter's Mom) *"Listen With Your Heart" - Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page (Reprise) (plays when Mrs. Woodpecker sings to Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Chip, and Max Goof) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Granny, Princess Sally Acorn, Knuckles, Shnookums, and Chip are having a chat) *Shady Oasis (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays when Chip and Dale begin to search for Knuckles) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the war is about to begin and when Sabrina Spellman tries to confess to Professor Owl) *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Chip, Dale, and Squidward Tentacles are searching the woods for Max Goof) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Chip, Dale, Squidward Tentacles, and Max Goof reunite and talk) *031 - Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Max Goof and Jafar argue) *059 - The Cave of Bad Dreams ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman warns Dexter's Mom about the war starting) *014 - The Fairy Glade ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the camp site with Knuckles, Chip, Dale, and Squidward Tentacles talking) *101 - Boss Biditank ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jafar tells Squidward Tentacles not to lose sight of Max Goof) *010 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dexter's Mom warns Starkiller about poor Sabrina Spellman) *009 - The Teensie Circle ~ Reprise 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Max Goof, Sabrina Spellman, and Mrs. Woodpecker have a chat) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Salem, Archimedes, and Max begin to fight) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when the war begins) *008 - The Teensie Circle (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Granny begins to tell a story) *038 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 (plays when Sabrina Spellman, Max Goof, Salem, Archimedes, and Max leave) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Max Goof and Sabrina Spellman begin kissing each other) *Darth Vader (Action) (LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game) (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Max Goof and Starkiller battle during a lightsaber duel) *126 - Jingle ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Squidward Tentacles shot and killed Starkiller) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays after Squidward Tentacles killed Starkiller and left) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Sabrina Spellman leaves sadly) *052 - Globox's House ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the meeting in the village) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Dexter's Mom tries to comfort poor Sabrina Spellman) *002 - Prologue ~ A Ray of Hope (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman and Max Goof have a talk) *"If I Never Knew You" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays when Sabrina Spellman and Max Goof sing) *22 - Blazing Brass (Rayman 1) (plays when Squidward Tentacles warns everyone what had happened) *"Savages (Part 1)" - David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when Jafar and his minions plan to kill poor Knuckles) *034 - The Bayou ~ The Pirate Base (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when mrs. Woodpecker tells Sabrina Spellman what to do) *129 - Jingle ~ The Door is Open (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman finally knows what to do) *088 - The Flying Barrel ~ Part 1 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman hurries to save Justin) *"Savages (Part 2)" - Judy Kuhn, David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings & Chorus (plays when the characters are about to kill Max Goof) *024 - The Marshlands (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman tells everyone that she loves Max Goof) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Sabrina Spellman's friends and father release Max Goof) *062 - In Jano's Jaws ~ Reprise 2 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jafar turns on his minions and demands them to kill Max GOof) *064 - Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jafar plans to kill Max Goof and Sabrina Spellman) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (plays when Max Goof is shot) *053 - Riding the Shell (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Kafar's minions tie him up) *072 - Into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Jafar's minions load up the ship and lock Jafar into Jail) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Professor Owl gives the necklace back to Sabrina Spellman, when Sabrina Spellman and Max GOof thank each other and bid each other goodbye, when the ship leaves, and at the ending scene) *"Colors of the Wind (End Title)" - Vanessa Williams (plays at Part One of the Ending Credits) *"If I Never Knew You (End Title)" - Jon Secada & Shanice (plays at Part Two of the Ending Credits) Voice Cast (English) *Sabrina Spellman - Microsoft Mary *Goof Max - Microsoft Sam *Jafar - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Salem - Radar Overseer Scotty *Archimedes - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Max - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Professor Owl - Microsoft Mike *Mrs. Woodpecker - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Narrator - Microsoft Mike (+10) Voice Cast (Spanish) *Sabrina Spellman - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Goof Max - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jafar - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Salem - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Archimedes - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Max - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Professor Owl - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Mrs. Woodpecker - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) Trivia *Starkiller will carry two lightsabers, such a light blue lightsaber and a yellow lightsaber throughout Sabohontas 1 and 2. Since Starkiller's light blue lightsaber in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, his yellow lightsaber in his left hand, will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas 1 and 2. *Goof Max will be carrying a purple lightsaber that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout Sabohontas 1 and Sabohontas 2. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Movies Spoofs